


The Mummy

by threewalls



Category: NewS (Band), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Professions, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Archaeology, Colonialism, Curses, Double Drabble, M/M, Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is only the beginning. (JE/The Mummy fusion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mummy

SHANGHAI - 1927

They left the plains of Xinjiang province two weeks ago, on bicycle and then by train. Jin wanted to board a ship for Japan immediately, begged Shige to come with him back to California; Shige doesn't think the Pacific is wide enough to stop the creature they've unleashed. That Shige unleashed. Shige hasn't seen Akanishi since their fight, that first night back in the city.

Kei-chan has stayed, even tried helping Shige with his research, even though he's mostly skimming the texts for kanji he recognises like "immortality" and "unnatural" and "ghost". Shige reads and re-reads the published editions of the pre-Qin texts, seeking in the couplets and allusions some key to this horror. The libraries in Beijing have more originals, but Shige doesn't dare risk losing more days to travel.

Akanishi is an adventurer, a cowboy, a criminal; Shige does not miss him. But Akanishi was right about one thing; it was Shige that read the poem, only Shige. What harm, Shige had said, had ever came from reading a poem?

Fourteen days, thirteen nights, and every one, Shige has woken from the image of a pair of liquid eyes beseeching him from that blank, beautiful face.


End file.
